Demon Child
by not the usual baka
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Yugi, Ryou, Malik and their yamis are going to Hogwarts. Harry is lost and confused after losing his godfather. What does the Demon Child to do with it all? Chapter 2 revised Chapter 6 up! R&R please
1. Prologue

Demon Child  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. I just own the Demon Child.  
  
AN: This is going to be a mix of Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh. But my character the Demon Child is the main character although he doesn't really come into the story until a bit later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
So dark  
  
So cold  
  
I want to break free  
  
I want to feel the light again  
  
But I can't  
  
I'm cursed since birth  
  
Destined to have this cursed heritage  
  
Curse you, Curse you all to hell  
  
For making me who I am.  
  
The Demon Child.  
  
AN: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters will come into the next chapter, they're sort of important but the Demon Child (my creation) is the main character of the story. R&R please. 


	2. Chapter 1: The letter

Demon Child  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. I just own the Demon Child.  
  
? AN: The yamis are still joined with their vessels.  
  
? "Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi-Yami/  
  
//Yami-Yugi//  
  
? Chapter 1 The letter  
  
~~~~~~~~ Domino City ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get up Yugi!" shouted grandpa, "It maybe the holidays, but you can't stay in bed forever."  
  
"Yes grandpa," mumbled Yugi.  
  
//Get Up YUGI!// shouted an overexcited Yami.  
  
/Why are you ever so excited in the morning Yami? Can't I get some sleep for another five more minutes?/ Yugi mumbled into the mindlink.  
  
//Well if you don't wake up// Yami smirked in his soul room //Then I'll just have to take over your body, make it walk all the way to Tea's house in those cute, little teddy bear p.j s of yours and say "Yugi loves you Tea"//  
  
Yugi bounced right out of his bed in shock /You won't Yami/ Yugi pleaded /Anyway I don't love Tea that way, she's my friend not my girlfriend/ But a slight blush made its way onto Yugi's cheeks.  
  
//Yeah right Yugi, you're blushing redder than the sun// Yami smirked at the frustration that he was causing in his hikari.  
  
/For greatness sake Yami. The sun is not red!!!!!/ Yugi yelled through the mindlink, trying to get dress at the same time.  
  
After about another five more minutes, Yugi flew out of his room and down into the kitchen where his grandpa was waiting.  
  
"Morning grandpa" said Yugi.  
  
"About time that you got up, you've got mail" said grandpa pointing at the yellow envelope on the table, then walked off to open his game shop.  
  
Yugi made his breakfast (toast and coffee) then looked at the envelope addressed to him. At the front it read:  
  
Mr Yugi Mouto  
  
The most northwestern room  
  
Turtle Lake Gameshop  
  
Domino City  
  
Japan  
  
'Now how did whoever that send this here know where I sleep' Yugi thought. He turned the envelope over to see some sort of emblem, then opened the envelope.  
  
It read:  
  
To Mr Yugi Mouto,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. You are going to be a later starter, studying in the 6th year when you begin but most certain you will be able to catch up with the guidance of our wonderful staff at Hogwarts. School starts on September the First. You are expected to come by the school train. Your stationery list, train ticket and other important directions have been enclosed as well in the envelope. We await your return owl.  
  
From Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary.  
  
?  
  
/Yami, I never knew that there are magic schools nowadays. Did you know?/  
  
//I think it's a trick or a trap to steal the millennium puzzle.//  
  
/Whatever/  
  
? Yugi took out the rest of the things in the envelope.  
  
Stationery list:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6  
  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Dark Arts and how to defend yourself against them  
  
By Evlit Sennen  
  
History of Magic  
  
By Loscraf Liescaf  
  
Herbs' and Plants' Uses  
  
By Poterbs Hlants  
  
Magical Beasts  
  
By Tethica Distrel  
  
Ancient Writings  
  
By Loswrit Ansen  
  
Foresee into the Mists  
  
By Crysir Millfor  
  
/Geez, those authors have strange names/  
  
//Soon you'll be saying that Yami is a strange name//  
  
/Will not/  
  
//Whatever//  
  
? Train Ticket:  
  
King's Cross Platform 9 3/4 11:00 am  
  
//9 and what what?//  
  
/It says 9 and 3 quarters/ /  
  
/Is there such a thing?//  
  
/I don't know, now stop talking and let me just finish reading this stuff/  
  
? Directions:  
  
It would be advisable to be in Britain at least a week before school starts. You MUST NOT tell anyone other than your closest relatives where you are going for the privacy of the magical world!  
  
//That would mean you can tell grandpa but not the gang, how sad I'll miss them//  
  
/Me too, they're my friends too/  
  
//You might as well tell grandpa about it now//  
  
/Yeah you're right/  
  
? Yugi finished his breakfast, cleaned the dishes then hurried into the shop where his grandpa is.  
  
"Err." Yugi begins to explain, "Grandpa, you know I've got a letter today right. Well, I've been invited to go to this school in Britain. Err... can I go there? Please." Yugi did his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"If it's that important to you, then yes. When are you going?"  
  
"In a few days if I can."  
  
"Well good luck, write back sometime, your friends and I will miss you."  
  
Yugi hugged his grandpa, then said "Thanks grandpa, I will. I better get my things ready then."  
  
? AN: What do you guys think of that? Some parts of this chapter is just lame, oh well, give me some suggestions on how to make it sound less demented. I'll introduce Ryou and Bakura into the story maybe next chapter. I'll have to think of where I'm going to put my creation, the Demon Child, in sometime later. R&R please. ? 


	3. Chapter 2: Just get up!

Demon Child  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. I just own the Demon Child.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Ryou-Bakura*  
  
**Bakura -Ryou**  
  
Ryou (hikari) Bakura (yami)  
  
Chapter 2 Just get up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another part of Domino City ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Ryou get up for hell's sake!!!!!!!!!!!** Bakura bangs on the door of Ryou's soul room. 'Nowadays maybe I shouldn't be so nice to him, weakling hikari. But as least he makes good entertainment.'  
  
*What is it Bakura?* mumbled Ryou, he was exhausted from whatever that Bakura did last night when he took over the body.  
  
**Just get up, I want to take a walk around outside. But. I thought it would be better if I wake you up first so I can have breakfast.**  
  
*Bakura, I am sure I have told you this before but you really don't mix well with being nice. Not that I mind of course.*  
  
**Will you just get up?*  
  
*Fine.*  
  
Ryou stumbled out of his bed for the fifth time this week. *Bakura maybe you should have mended these cuts that you received from last night before returning this body to me.*  
  
**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry hikari, but I just don't care about those cuts let alone mending them.**  
  
Ryou walked ever so slowly after getting dress, he is recovering slowly from all the injuries he and Bakura got from the Battle City.  
  
After about ten minutes in the kitchen, Ryou finished cooking some pancakes for Bakura and himself, he laid out the plates and forks and knives, then Bakura appeared next to him in his semi-physical body.  
  
"Nice cooking Ryou, I guess you have more than one good purpose then."  
  
"Why thank you Bakura."  
  
"Since you've been so good so far, can you just check if there is any mail today? I'm sure there aren't any."  
  
"Can't you?" Ryou asked but went to check anyway.  
  
He came back holding a yellow envelope address to him.  
  
"How can I be wrong!!!!!!!!" Bakura yelled and slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Calm down Bakura. You asked for breakfast so eat while I read this letter." (read chapter 1 to see what is in the letter)  
  
After Ryou finished reading the letter and stuff, Ryou said "A magic school."  
  
"Ryou, people nowadays don't have magic. Apart from the millennium item holders, you should know this by now."  
  
"Come on Bakura, I want to go."  
  
"You're so naïve. Fine you can go to this school, but if it turns out to be a trick, I'll kill that person or people that send that here."  
  
"Thanks Bakura!"  
  
AN: Err.....Bakura being nice, maybe I should've made him evil but then it would be impossible for Ryou to be alive at the same time. (sigh) R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 3: Who send this to me?

Demon Child  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. I just own the Demon Child.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~Malik-Marik~  
  
~~Marik-Malik~~  
  
Malik (hikari) Marik (yami)  
  
AN: Marik unlike the other yamis cannot come out unless Malik wants him to or if he is very angry. Marik is actually still in the shadow realm, although Malik can set him free, Malik keeps him in the shadow realm but they can still use the mindlink.  
  
Chapter 3 Who send this to me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cairo, Egypt ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Pretty, little light. Ishizu is trying to wake you up again. Ain't you going to run to your silly sister and blame me for trying to kill you again?~~  
  
~Shut up Marik! I WANT TO SLEEP!~  
  
~~Do you want me to take over and quiet that sister of yours~~  
  
~NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
~~You're awfully cheery this morning little light.~~  
  
~I am not little, you're the one who's little.~  
  
~~Technically that is right, but I like calling you little,~~  
  
~Fine so be it.~ Malik snapped then close his mind against his yami.  
  
"Malik get up, it's well past 10 o'clock already" yelled Ishizu.  
  
"Another five more minutes sis" yawned Malik.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please." Malik did the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that Malik! I told you to get up, so just get up!"  
  
"As least get out of my room while I dress, Ishizu." Malik said yawning. 'Why did the puppy dog eyes not work on Ishizu? It worked on Marik once.'  
  
~~That was because I'm nice.~~  
  
~When were you ever nice, yami?~  
  
~~Right now, or I would be forcing you to release me from this heavenly place.~~  
  
~You are soooooooo nice Marik.~  
  
Malik got dressed then stumbled into the kitchen grabbing an apple to eat.  
  
"You've got a letter Malik." Ishizu came in holding a yellow envelope then tossing it at Malik.  
  
"Thanks. I wonder if I am that famous to receive a letter." Malik said opening it. (read chapter 1 to see what is in the letter.)  
  
Ishizu sat down on the chair beside him "What is it about?"  
  
"Mmmmmmm.... What da?.... Err... Ishizu did you know that there is a magic school nowadays?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A magic school sis."  
  
"No."  
  
"It says that I'm invited to go to this school in Britain."  
  
"Right..... when?"  
  
"It says the school starts at September the First, also it advises me to get there a week before then."  
  
"Well you're in luck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to have to take you with me on a business trip in Britain. That starts on September the Third, but I'll just get there earlier to see what it is like."  
  
"Oh no. But I never said I'm going."  
  
"You might as well go there to learn some discipline while you're at it."  
  
"I bet this is a trick."  
  
"For Ra's sake just go, or do you want me to drag you there and treat you like a little kid?"  
  
"No thanks. Fine I'll go."  
  
~~Malik is going to school. Malik is going to school.~~ Marik laughs hysterically. ~I can't wait to see him fail.~~  
  
~I'm your hikari.~ Malik almost cried out.  
  
~~Oh well.~~  
  
~What do you mean "oh well"?~  
  
~~You can always call on me to get rid of any bugging people.~~  
  
~You just want to take over my body don't you?~  
  
~~I didn't say that.~~ Marik put on an extremely innocent face. (Marik looking innocent, where did that come from?)  
  
~You're impossible.~  
  
~~Thank you.~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in Domino City ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you want Tomb Robber?" Yami said in an undertone.  
  
Bakura has just called Yami to meet him in the café.  
  
"Well Pharaoh, why did you send me one of these?" Bakura said taking the yellow envelope out to show him.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Yami held out another yellow envelope. "If it wasn't you that send this, then who did Tomb Robber?"  
  
"Malik."  
  
"Maybe we should pay him a visit."  
  
"Good idea. With the shadow realm."  
  
"Yeah, but round at your place. I don't want Yugi's grandpa to think someone got kidnapped." Yami stared daggers at Bakura.  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in Cairo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Malik finished his apple and chucked the core into the bin. Unfortunately, Yami got in the way and it smacked right into his face.  
  
Bakura laughs hysterically then Malik joined in laughing his head off.  
  
"Nice throw Malik. The Pharaoh getting an apple core thrown right into his face is definitely a once in a lifetime sort of thing." Bakura was now holding his sides and down on the ground laughing that tears formed out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Pharaoh." Malik choked and continued laughing.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry that you got hit with an apple core Pharaoh, I'm so glad you were standing there." Bakura added.  
  
Yami threw the apple core into the bin then said, "Mind getting something to wipe this off."  
  
Malik choked a couple of times before putting a straight face on "Yes Pharaoh, do you want to use a cloth or tissue or toilet paper?"  
  
"He wants to use toiler paper Malik." Bakura laughed.  
  
"Tissue." Yami replied.  
  
"Yes Pharaoh, right a way Pharaoh." Malik was still choking from his magnificent throw. He walked over to the bench picked up the tissue box and chucked it at Yami.  
  
He caught the thrown object this time and wiped his face with a piece of tissue.  
  
When both Malik and Bakura finally calmed down, Ishizu came into the room and looked from Malik to Yami to Bakura without saying anything but looked rather shocked.  
  
Malik broke the silence "Why did you two come here?" 'So you can get hit with the apple core.'  
  
"We want to know who sent this to us." Yami said holding his yellow envelope, while Bakura tossed his envelope around his hands as if it was a juggling ball.  
  
"I got one of those too." Malik said holding his envelope. "Are you guys going there too?"  
  
"Yugi and Ryou want to go, that means we can tag along." Bakura answered.  
  
"Well then you three will have to come to Britain with me." Ishizu said almost cheerfully.  
  
"Why?" Malik mumbled.  
  
"You three are going to go to the same school and you guys know each other, so you might as well go together." Ishizu explained.  
  
"Not with the Tomb Robber!"  
  
"Not with the Pharaoh!"  
  
"Not with Ishizu!"  
  
"You guys are going, so don't argue!"  
  
All three gulped "Yes Ishizu."  
  
An: Now will they ever survive? Harry will come in the next chapter. Maybe the Demon Child too. R&R please. 


	5. Chapter 4: Trust

Demon Child  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. I just own the Demon Child.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Dreams  
  
Chapter 4 Trust  
  
Endless graveyard.  
  
Misty fog.  
  
"It has to be a dream, I'm not alone, Sirius didn't die."  
  
Tears began to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"No it didn't happen, I won't believe that. I'm not alone, Sirius didn't die." More tears emerged.  
  
Suddenly as if someone had heard Harry's cries, the misty fog around him stopped and he entered a black, cold world.  
  
Harry could see nothing. But out of the corners of his eyes, he saw movement and ghostly lights approaching him.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Harry yelled towards the faint lights, he was angry, frustrated, but he felt powerless in this dark world.  
  
"Harry dear." A female voice called out to him.  
  
"Who are you? I've had enough of games and tricks!" Harry's anger grew to boiling point.  
  
"My dear son, there's no need to be angry. That could blind you from what is real." A male voice said.  
  
"Anger is power. I don't care for anything else. They all left me." Harry shouted trying to forget when his friends turned on him saying get over Sirius' death. 'How would they know?'  
  
"Who cares for power when you can't even try to keep yourself from blaming that every death was your own fault?" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Sirius. Is . is that you?" Harry looked at the direction of the voice. He could barely see him, but Harry just knew that the one that had just spoken was his godfather.  
  
When the movement of the faint ghosts stopped before him, he was shocked. There was his mum, dad, and Sirius, his godfather.  
  
"Is that really you?" Harry asked again.  
  
"It is us, my dear child Harry." His mother Lily replied, smiling faintly at him.  
  
"My child, the veil between the two worlds will soon close, but I want you to remember this. No matter what happens, keep your cool. Don't let any silly thing get at you." His father, James said warningly.  
  
"I know it's hard, but try at least to remain calm Harry. We maybe faraway physically, but we will always be in your heart of you ever need us." Sirius reassured him with a smile.  
  
"Why .why did you have to go?" Harry cried.  
  
"Be strong my child. Nothing can harm you more than to blame yourself for something you have not done. This is your life, look after it well." Lily gave him a brief hug.  
  
The feel of being in his mother's arms made him shiver, her ghostly body seems cold and wet, but he didn't mind.  
  
When Lily released him, all he heard was a sigh. He looked up his parents and Sirius were disappearing again.  
  
He tried to run after them, screaming for them. But it didn't work, they were gone, again leaving him all alone.  
  
"Why me?! All I ever wanted was people that I can truly be safe with. Why are all the people that I've put trust into disappear and leave me? WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up suddenly at exactly midnight on his 16th birthday. He could feel the presence of some dark and powerful force entering the world. Its power swept over the entire world leaving nothing but nightmares at its wake. He felt cold sweat running down his back but at the same time a feeling of . joy. 'Why would I think that? It's evil, only Voldemort would be happy at such a thing!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Dumbledore ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He partly flew off his bed at the presence of the new dark force. It tore past him like a hurricane stopping for nothing.  
  
'What could that be? I've never felt such force before. I must find out what it is.' He got up, dress quickly and left in search for this new, unknown power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Voldemort ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had stayed up for most of the night, plotting his revenge on the Potter boy and Dumbledore.  
  
It was then at exactly midnight he felt something, a very powerful something, flew past him. He narrowed his eyes. 'That might just be what I'm looking for. A new source of power.'  
  
He laughed at his discovery. 'Dumbledore won't know what hit him when I use that power against him. There's nothing worse than death.'  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The Yamis ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their heads snapped towards the direction of where the force came from. It had given them quite a shock. 'There's more from where that came from, I'm sure of it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blink.  
  
Opening his eyes toward the dark night with so much light below, it burned at his eyes. It has been a long time since he last saw lights of the sort. They almost look alien to him.  
  
'What am I thinking? This is the world where I was born. Why can't I fit in again?'  
  
He looked again, sighing.  
  
"Because they don't want me. They betrayed me, made me do their dirty work. I will have my revenge." He said bitterly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was his tenth birthday soon, very soon. He was looking forward to this birthday. His aunt or so-called "aunt" at the time had promised him that he would have a surprise birthday party at exactly midnight on his birthday.  
  
There were just a few minutes to go, he was waiting patiently in his room. He felt a bit tired, but thought he might as well just hold on for those few minutes to go by.  
  
His aunt didn't cook dinner that night also, because of the party she said, she just gave him a few biscuits then told him to wait in his room until midnight before coming out.  
  
"It has to be a surprise," she said.  
  
And so he waited. When midnight finally came, he opened his door expecting to hear or see something, but none came, it was all dark.  
  
He stepped into the darkness (a move that he will later regret) then suddenly he was transported to a world of misty fog where the monsters (at the time he didn't know that those were Duel Monsters) were attacking him with everything that they've got.  
  
But fortunately for him, he did know how to fight well and dodged all the attacks.  
  
"Why are you attacking me?" he asked, shocked with what the monsters are trying to do.  
  
None of them replied but the attacks were getting increasing more and powerful that he someone who is hungry, cold and tired could no longer dodge so well and was forced to use his last source of defence, his very own magic.  
  
So, when he was finally caught in the middle of all the attacks, he closed his eyes and thought with all his might of mirrors to reflect the deadly attacks.  
  
Time seem to freeze for a moment when the attacks were a metre away from him.  
  
SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All the attacks collided with his mind-forced mirror and sent straight back to its owner, destroying them.  
  
He gasped for breath, he felt weak, but somehow he just knew that the assault was not over yet. Then he fainted.  
  
He woke up to more darkness around him.  
  
"Where . where am I?" his voice was dry and cracked.  
  
"Welcome back Demon Child. We have waited for you, for a long time." One of the cloaked people said.  
  
He looked around, there were cloaked people all around him, and they were all in the darkness. "What do you mean you've been waiting for me?" he said surprised.  
  
"We had you in our grasp nine years ago, but we let you live in the human world until your power has awaken before taking you here. Your real home." His so-called aunt came fore. "Now you shall know what real terror really is. I hope you enjoy your time here, you have no mind of your own anymore, you belong to us now. So do what we tell you to do!"  
  
SNAP!!! Whips and burning fires were poured onto him. It burned every bit of him from head to toe. He screamed, cried, tried to defend himself, but he was weak and helpless, nothing that he did could stop this assault.  
  
In his subconscious mind, all he felt was pain, anger. It made him lose his sanity, seek for revenge, more power and made him bloodthirsty both physically and mentally.  
  
He remembered that after the assault was over he slept for a week or so. When he woke up he had changed his physical appearance too, the new features made him look even more inhuman.  
  
Vampire fangs  
  
Demons' wings  
  
Claws  
  
It scared him to see himself look like a demon, it was a good thing that the new features were contractible. But nothing could make him forget that he was now part demon.  
  
So ever since he woke from the assault, those abusive hosts of his had treated him like a slave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The only good thing they've ever given to me was the position of "The Lord of the Dead". It may not be the most interesting job in the universe, but at least it's useful. I get to have my own army of dead people.' He smirked at the thought.  
  
"Now I wonder where on earth I am. Maybe a little scroll will help."  
  
'Daniel Niais. What? Oh of course, my pitiful, pathetic name that they gave me. I think I need a more suitable name now. Niais means innocent, well I'm not. How about Dermot Cadaverique? Cadaverique means deathlike, I like that, maybe shorten it to Cadaver. Dermot Cadaver. Dermot Cadaver. Yep that's good.'  
  
Dermot walked for ten minutes before he found himself in the middle of a silent, calm side of a large city, London.  
  
He looked on a street sign "Grimmauld Place". 'Odd, I feel some sort of magic spells active and present close by.'  
  
He walked around looking at the houses there. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, . , Thirteen, Fourteen, .  
  
'Hey hold on where's Twelve?'  
  
He looked hard at where Twelve should be. Slowly bits of the outline of the house covered with tons of protective and concealing spells appeared to his inner eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Dumbledore's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My senses have brought me to where the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix now stands. I looked around to see where it maybe and was bemused to find it within a boy.  
  
He was staring right at the Headquarters through the narrow slits of his eyes.  
  
'What if he could see the Headquarters?' I thought nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ General POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You look awfully interested in a patch of open ground." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Dermot snapped his head away from the house to look directly at Dumbledore. He smirked "oh really old man. My concern is none of your business."  
  
"It is kind of late to see much around here." Dumbledore said, trying to see into the youth's mind.  
  
"Now, now old man. You're not playing by the rules here. And as I was saying before don't even try to pretend you know nothing about that!" Dermot said, pointing at the spell-covered house he had barely just seen.  
  
"What about that?" Dumbledore said withdrawing his probe without finding anything.  
  
'That boy's mind is very strong. His barriers seem like misty, dense fog.'  
  
"Never mind I'm off." Dermot started to walk away.  
  
"No, please stay. I'll offer you somewhere to stay and work to help you." Dumbledore offered.  
  
"I don't need you to look after me, I'm perfectly capable of that myself." Dermot snapped at him.  
  
"But I'll still offer it to you anyway." Dumbledore said. 'Something tells me the boy needs looking after.'  
  
Dermot was shocked but hid it away, "How can you trust me? How can I trust you? You don't even know me."  
  
"Should I take that as a yes or no?"  
  
"Fine yes then." Dermot processed the offer carefully; no one had ever offered something like that to him before.  
  
"Here read this." Dumbledore took out a piece of paper passing it carefully to Dermot. Dermot looked at it, it read "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."  
  
He looked up to see the house number twelve completely visible to him, he looked down at the note then it caught on fire crumbling to ashes blown away by the wind.  
  
"Enter your new home." Dumbledore said waiting patiently. 'The note caught on fire, the boy didn't even use a wand. Odd.'  
  
Dermot nodded slightly walking up to the house and entered it with Dumbledore behind him.  
  
They had a proper introduction in the kitchen of the Headquarters. Dermot remained silent unless asked a question, he was silently exploring all the things he had not seen before and wondering what Butterbeer is as he slowly drank it down.  
  
Dumbledore noticed Dermot was obviously interested in every bit of thing around him, as if he never seen them before.  
  
Just then Kreacher the house-elf entered the kitchen silently not wanting to be seen but stopped moving when he saw Dermot. He was open-eyed with shock then bowed his head until it touched the floor "Old Kreacher didn't know of your arrival Ancient One."  
  
Dumbledore thought 'Did Kreacher just bow like that to Dermot? And called him the Ancient One whatever that means.'  
  
Dermot looked at Kreacher 'Damn, damn, I forgot that these mystical creatures actually remember such things.' "Err. Can you not do that? It's sort of freaky."  
  
"Why did Kreacher call you 'Ancient One' Dermot?" Dumbledore asked with full of curiosity.  
  
"I don't know." Dermot lied. "Maybe we can talk more tomorrow, I'm sort of tired."  
  
Dumbledore knew he was avoiding the subject but nodded his head "I'm sure you are. There are rooms upstairs, feel free to use one of them for your bedroom."  
  
"Err. Thanks." Dermot walked off feeling slightly better.  
  
Kreacher soon caught up with Dermot "Is there anything I can get you young dark master?"  
  
"How about somewhere to sleep? Preferably somewhere high up." Dermot replied.  
  
"The highest level of the house is the Attic, but I guess you don't."  
  
"That's what I want. The Attic all to myself." Dermot smiled.  
  
"I'll go clean it up." Kreacher ran off to prepare the Attic.  
  
'I've never been happier. Someone to do my chores.' Dermot smirked. 'But then again, I better not tell anyone, anything to do with the Demon Child. This is like a dream and I want it to last.'  
  
Dermot reached the Attic, it was reasonably clean and tidy. "Thanks Kreacher. Night." Kreacher left and Dermot fall into his first good night of sleep in years.  
  
AN: I can't believe it, I wrote a longer chapter after all those crappy short ones (does a little dance). I made Dumbledore nervous of my Demon Child, now with the name Dermot Cadaver. What do you guys think of that dreadful past I gave him? R&R please. 


	6. Chapter 5: Complains are coming to town

Demon Child  
  
Sorry I haven't updated this story for a long time.  
  
Oh well, just for a fun fact 'Cadaver' means a dead body. And 'cadaverique' in French means deathlike.  
  
I didn't have a clue about that until I was looking through an enormous dictionary. I looked up cadaverique in a French dictionary that's why.  
  
Thanks to all those people who have reviewed my stories. Love them all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. Now on with the story!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
/Yugi -Yami/ //Yami - Yugi//  
  
*Ryou - Bakura* **Bakura - Ryou**  
  
~Malik - Marik~ ~~Marik - Malik~~  
  
Chapter 5 Complains are coming to town!  
  
"Last call for boarding Flight 593, Cairo, Egypt to London, Britain. I repeat last call for boarding Flight 593, Cairo, Egypt to London, Britain." The intercom announced.  
  
"Come on you guys or we'll miss the plane!" Shouted Ishizu. "Where's Ryou?"  
  
"Probably Bakura took over and he's trying to steal something." Malik said, playing with his hair.  
  
Yugi was standing a few feet away having a conversation with Yami.  
  
//Come on Yugi, let me out. I won't cause any trouble.//  
  
//No./  
  
//Please.//  
  
/I say you can after we get to Britain./  
  
//But that's hours away. I want to come out.//  
  
/You sound like a little kid begging for candy, Yami./  
  
//I don't care. I want to come out.//  
  
/Nooo./  
  
//Yesssss.//  
  
/Noooooooooo./  
  
//Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss.//  
  
"Hey Yugi, you coming," said Malik.  
  
"Ah yeah." Yugi said, hurrying to catch up with the others.  
  
/It's all your fault, Yami./  
  
//You can always just let me out.//  
  
/No./  
  
Yugi closes the mindlink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the Airplane ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome all of you to Flight 593, First class passengers, your seats are at the front of the plane. Business class passengers, your seats are at the middle of the plane. Economy class passengers, your seats are at the end of the plane. Please sit in your assigned seats, the plane will begin its journey as soon as all passengers are seated. Thank you."  
  
"Sit down you guys!" shouted Ishizu.  
  
"I don't want to sit next to Ishizu, swap seats Ryou."  
  
"Just sit down Malik! You should be glad that I haven't chucked you out of the plane yet!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou tried not to laugh out loud at the expression on Malik's face.  
  
**It's priceless.** Bakura laughed in his soulroom **Can I come out please Ryou?**  
  
*No, not until we get to Britain.*  
  
**Why not hikari?**  
  
*Let's just say if you can stay in your soulroom until we land and Yami doesn't come out between that time, you can use the body until tomorrow morning.*  
  
**Did you make a deal with Yugi for which yami can stay in their soulroom the longest?**  
  
*Yeah sort of. If you want to win then don't come out before the plane lands in Britain.*  
  
**Fine, I bet I will win anyway.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//The only millennium holder that can complain that badly is Malik, don't you think so Yugi?//  
  
/So true./  
  
//Now can I come out hikari?//  
  
/No!/  
  
//Please.//  
  
/No, not until the plane lands in Britain./  
  
//Why?//  
  
/I bet Ryou doesn't have this problem with his yami./  
  
//Are you trying to say that Bakura is more well-behaved then I am?//  
  
/Yep!/  
  
//Then I'll prove you wrong.//  
  
/How are you going to do that?/  
  
//I'll stay in the soulroom for the whole plane ride.//  
  
/Let's see if you can./  
  
//I'll prove you wrong Yugi. You'll regret saying Bakura is better behaved than I am.//  
  
Yugi smiled 'And there goes my best problem.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Malik's acting like a little kid. Mali's acting like a little kid.~~  
  
~SHUT UP Marik!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
~~He's feisty too.~~ Marik grinned at his hikari from the Shadow Realm.  
  
~Sometimes I wish I can swap you for Ryou's yami.~  
  
~~But I'm way better than that albino Tomb Robber.~~  
  
~You never know.~  
  
~~Are you saying that you would swap me, the best duellist.~~  
  
~Not.~  
  
~~The leader of the Rare Hunters.~~  
  
~That was me.~  
  
~~Owner of Ra.~~  
  
~Former owner.~  
  
~~The hottest and sexiest yami.~~  
  
~Plus insane, crazy and mad.~  
  
~~How can you compare me with Bakura?~~  
  
~At least he didn't try to kill me! Unlike somebody.~  
  
~~I didn't try to kill you. I tried to banish you to the Shadow Realm.~~  
  
~That's just as bad.~  
  
Malik sat slowly into his seat 'Why does Ishizu always have to pick on me?'  
  
The Flight attendants did their usual safety procedure act. Malik fell asleep before they even started. Yugi was yawning and about to fall asleep. But goodie good Ryou memorised every word that they said. ^^;;;;;;;;  
  
**How does my hikari do that?**  
  
*Because I want to make sure I won't get kill in an emergency.*  
  
**Only you could do that. You should be more like Malik, he's a good role model for you.**  
  
*You want me to fall asleep so you can take over my body. Dream on yami.*  
  
**It was a good try at least. But you really should be more like Malik. He cares about basically nothing but his own hide.**  
  
*Oh wonderful.*  
  
**Or you could be like me, and steal that old lady over there's purse. She looks like she has several thousand in there.**  
  
*No! I will not! Bakura, just because you are a tomb robber doesn't mean I am too.*  
  
**Can I steal it then?**  
  
*NO! Leave other people's properties alone.*  
  
**Why does my hikari have to be such a goodie good? I want to swap Ryou for Malik. At least he can actually argue properly.**  
  
*I doubt Malik wants to swap an insane yami for another insane yami.*  
  
**I bet he's dying to have me as his yami unlike somebody.**  
  
*I give up this is pointless.*  
  
'Told you I was right, Ryou can't argue properly.'  
  
The rest of the plane ride went more smoothly. Everyone fell asleep at least once apart from the yamis who were bored to death (not that they can die).  
  
When the plane finally began to make its descent, Yami and Bakura both felt so proud, they stayed in their soulrooms for the whole trip and they'll soon be able to take over their hikari's body for a stretch and walk around plus argue with each other and Malik. They have decided against arguing with Ishizu for fear that they will make their hikaris' innocent ears go deaf.  
  
Yugi yawned waking up just as the plane descended.  
  
//Had a good sleep hikari?//  
  
/Wonderful./ He yawned again.  
  
//Can I take over now?//  
  
/Sure. I think I'm going to take another nap. Don't cause any trouble o.k. Yami./  
  
//Whoopee!// Yami does a little dance in his soulroom then took over the body.  
  
CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Owwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!! That hurts." He stretches a bit more. CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
**Can I take over now RYOU? I've been good.** Bakura does the puppy dog eyes.  
  
*O.k. you can now. Just promise me you won't steal other people's things or create chaos.*  
  
**I promise.** Bakura said in his most kiddish voice.  
  
Ryou shook his head 'That would most likely be translated as "I will steal other people's things and create chaos".'  
  
Bakura took over and streatches slowly. Clack! CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "I hate you bone, I hate you bone!"  
  
~~Can I take over your body hikari? I promise I'll be good.~~  
  
~How about no!~  
  
~~Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with Ra on top.~~  
  
~I want to sleep.~  
  
~~The plane's almost ready to land. Can I please?~~  
  
~Fine. But just until we get to our new house, then you'll be off to the Shadow Realm again.~  
  
~~I feel so loved.~~  
  
~You are not loved!~  
  
~~Don't you love me?~~  
  
~No I do not. You're a pain in the backside.~  
  
~~But I've never hit your backside before.~~  
  
~I don't mean literally, you baka!~  
  
~~Then what do you mean.~~  
  
~I give up. You are too much of a baka.~  
  
~~Whatever.~~  
  
Marik smiled as his soul passes back into his hikari's body. 'It's so good to be back. Let the chaos begin!' CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 Privet Drive ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up! We have new neighbours moving in next door and I want everyone in this house to meet them." Roared Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I don't want to." Harry yelled back.  
  
"You will do so immediately." Said Uncle Vernon.  
  
'Those foolish muggles. Who do they think they are.' Harry thought then a little voice spoke in his head. ' "No matter what happens, keep your cool. Don't let any silly thing get at you." Dad had said that to me, it is so damn hard.'  
  
"Fine!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Uncle Vernon walked away grumbling. Harry got up and dress. 'Why me? This must be just another muggle moving in, I have better things to do than go meeting them. Oh well.'  
  
He walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Make yourself presentable boy." Uncle Vernon said as Harry came in.  
  
Harry grumble in his throat trying to keep his temper in control. He sat down looking at his breakfast, a slice of apple. 'Just wait you fools. Soon you'll regret treating me like this.' He ate his slice in one gulp. 'That was pathetic.'  
  
"Come on all of you. I want us all to be ready when they arrive." Uncle Vernon commanded.  
  
'Must not let my temper go out of control. Must not let my temper go out of control.' Harry repeated over and over in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ London International Airport ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malik! Ryou! Come here this instant!" Ishizu yelled at the top of her lungs making Yami and anybody within 300m radius go temporarily deaf and dizzy.  
  
Marik and Bakura leaped up in surprise at Ishizu's yell and run for their lives back to Ishizu putting their most innocent looks on. They had been shoplifting some pretty, shiny objects which are all currently well hidden in every space and pocket that they have.  
  
"Is something wrong Ishizu?" Bakura asked using Ryou's voice.  
  
"If there wasn't then Ishizu won't have yelled my ears deaf back then." Yami grumbled.  
  
Marik and Bakura smiled innocently back.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"It wasn't my fault sis. You know how much Marik and Bakura loves to look through shop windows, they forced us to walk around here." Marik mimicked his hikari's voice.  
  
"It was fun." Bakura added softly.  
  
"I don't have time for this. We have to find the bus that goes to Little Whinging now. It is schedule to leave the airport at 10am sharp." Ishizu said herding the three yamis toward the bus stop exit.  
  
"Where is that bus sis?" Marik asked, he was bored there were so many things he would steal if only Ishizu wasn't there. He turned round and whispered to Bakura. " Hey 'Kura, how much money do you think we will get for that gold necklace with the black opal pendant on it?"  
  
"Mmm, if you are good you can get some three thousand dollars for it." Bakura said grinning. "I told you that shop had some very good treasures in it."  
  
"What else did you guys steal anyway?" Yami asked.  
  
"When were you ever interested in the things we steal, Pharaoh?" Marik asked looking over at his hikari's sister making sure she doesn't hear a word of what they were saying.  
  
"Ever since I heard a black opal being mentioned, Marik."  
  
"How did you guess who I am Pharaoh?"  
  
"It's pretty hard not to notice the change." Yami chuckled. "Well?"  
  
"Lots and lots of pretty things." Bakura said winking at his partner in crime.  
  
"Like what, an engagement ring for your imaginary lover?" Yami smirked.  
  
"Watch it Pharaoh. Just because I look better than you do doesn't mean that you should insult me like that. I wasn't the one should had to go out with friendship speech girl, you were." Bakura countered.  
  
Yami blushed slightly "How dare you insult my friends Tomb Robber! You should be glad I haven't send you to the Shadow Realm yet."  
  
Marik laughed "Oooh Pharaoh's girlfriend is that cheerleading fan of yours, Malik said over and over how pathetic she is. I can't believe how he actually survived in there."  
  
"Pharaoh and Tea up the tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Bakura chanted, giggling like an idiot.  
  
Ishizu marched over "Stop mucking around. We've got a bus to catch, it's leaving in five minutes. Now, HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami, Bakura and Marik all leaped three metres into the air, shocked from the sudden yelling of Ishizu.  
  
"We're coming." Moaned the yamis, following the enraged Ishizu.  
  
The bus ride went as smoothly as one would expect (Ishizu yelling and Marik begging to swap seats).  
  
In the end Ishizu sat with Yami and Marik sat with Bakura.  
  
Yami only agreed to swap because Marik said he would be nice to him for the rest of the day.  
  
Giggles and moans were occasionally heard by Yami and a couple of people close to the two insane yamis (excluding Ishizu). When Yami looked back at his fellow yamis, he understood why he heard those sounds. Marik was sitting on Bakura's lap resting his head on Bakura's shoulder whispering things on the lines of world domination and destroying the Pharaoh. And Bakura was nuzzling on Marik's neck (you get the idea).  
  
"You guys look comfy." Yami said.  
  
Bakura lifted his head up to see Yami properly "Yes we are Pharaoh, now go back to whatever you were doing so I don't have to leave this position and make you do it." Bakura lowered his head and continued kissing/nuzzling Marik's neck.  
  
Yami shook his head doing his best to block out whatever sounds Bakura and Marik were making.  
  
Within an hour of travelling on the bus they arrived at their destination, Privet Drive. Ishizu herded them off the bus and made their way to their new house for the next few weeks, Number 6 Privet Drive.  
  
Uncle Vernon saw four extremely out of place looking people walk up to the house next door and ordered his family plus Harry to follow him and greet the new neighbours.  
  
"Well hello there. I guess that you four would be moving into Number 6." Uncle Vernon said in his most impressive voice.  
  
"Yes we are. I'm Ishizu Ishtar. Nice to meet you." Ishizu said.  
  
"I am Vernon Dursley, this is my wife Petunia, my son Dudley, and that's my nephew Harry." Uncle Vernon said pointing as he spoke.  
  
Ishizu nodded in greeting while the yamis chatted away in the Ancient Egyptian language.  
  
"Those are stupid fools." Said Bakura.  
  
"I'm not sure about that nephew of his." Replied Yami.  
  
"True, he's different somehow." Nodded Marik.  
  
"But still, he doesn't stand a chance against us." Bakura said looking very proud of himself. The other yamis nodded in agreement.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked oddly at the boys behind Ishizu that were specking nonsense to his ears.  
  
Ishizu noticed and said "We're from Egypt. Anyway the tri-coloured hair boy over there is Yugi Mouto."  
  
Yami twitched at being stared at "Err . hi."  
  
Bakura and Marik cracked up laughing at the blushing Pharaoh.  
  
Ishizu continued as if nothing happened "The white haired boy is Ryou Bakura."  
  
Bakura groaned in his throat but still managed a rather happy Ryou's voice reply "Hello."  
  
"And the blond one is Malik Ishtar, my brother." Ishizu said finishing the introduction.  
  
"Hi." Marik said in his own voice scaring Dudley to grab his mum's arm.  
  
The three yamis and Harry burst into silent giggles.  
  
Ishizu looked as if she will explode at any moment, made the excuse and herded the yamis into the house.  
  
Uncle Vernon almost exploded when he saw the yamis laugh at his son 'How dare they laugh at my son!'  
  
Harry was just plain interested in his new neighbours 'It's not an everyday thing to have people like them show up. They're pretty good, such a shame I'm stuck in this house, maybe I should pay them a visit later on.'  
  
With that he smiled and finished off his summer holiday homework.  
  
AN: Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. I've been having too much of a holiday so far and I'm about to get more making me unable to upload a new chapter for another month I think. I'm going overseas ^______________^. Anyway sorry to all those Yami and Tea fans out there, I have nothing bad against them; it's just that Bakura and Malik are my most favourite characters nowadays.  
  
There will be no yaoi in this story, the max are kisses, hugs and maybe a few in the bed scenes that have nothing to do with sex. NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, R & R please. 


	7. Chapter 6: Seeing the Demon

Demon Child  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. I just own the Demon Child.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ Dreams ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Chapter 6 Seeing the Demon  
  
Sigh. 'This is not working. Why am I in such a hell damned situation? Why did I bother to join them anyway?'  
  
He looked up at the enchanted ceiling of his room.  
  
'Bloody hell. Those wizards are stupid! I can't believe why they can't just let me at those Death Eaters?!'  
  
Sigh. 'I'm definitely going insane now! Talking to myself like it's going to change their minds. Stupid, head-strong wizards. They think they're so great being wizards, well guess what, I think you guys are in way over your heads! They think I'm just a little kid, totally who do they think they are! Me, the Demon Child and Lord of the Dead, can't handle a few pathetic Voldie supporter. Get REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Dermot! Get down here this instant!"  
  
'Darn Weasley, pure blood wizard that is no better than the rest of them. They say they're the good guys this second then go torturing some Potter kid the next. They're totally pathetic!' Dermot thought getting up from his bed to go downstairs to see what happened this time to be serious enough for him to attend to.  
  
As he approached the second floor in all his glory, he heard a few extremely familiar and annoying giggling girls whispering behind their slightly opened bedroom door.  
  
'Darn! Not again. Can't a guy walk pass here without being gossiped at.'  
  
"Hey Dermot." A shy voice came from the direction of the door.  
  
Dermot swore under his breath not turning around or stopped walking, then replied "Buzz off Granger, I don't have time for stupid people like you, go bother someone that does care cause I'm not interested." He continued his way down to the ground floor, where he was met with a pissed off Mrs Weasley.  
  
"You know Dermot, at least you could have some manners when you talk ..." She was cut off by an annoyed snort.  
  
"What do you want? I didn't go down here to be taught how to behave, this better be good." Dermot replied with a cold, icy voice, folding his arms in front of his chest, looking with an unflinching expression on his face.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see you in the kitchen." Mrs Weasley snapped, angry at the teenager, hoping that he doesn't noticed that she was pretty afraid at the moment from the iciness of his glare.  
  
Dermot side-stepped her going into the kitchen slamming the door behind him hoping it can cool his temper from the journey down to the kitchen.  
  
The room was silent as he came in and sat himself in his usual seat, at the back corner of the kitchen. Nobody spoke for quite a few seconds before Dermot looked up at Dumbledore, staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Well Dumbledore, what is it this time? Just spit it out for greatness sake!"  
  
"As you already know Dermot that Voldemort has got almost all his forces in Egypt searching for something ..."  
  
"Just get on with it." Dermot snapped at Dumbledore, feeling totally pissed off again. "I have better things to do with my time tonight than go partnering up with one of the members of the Order to work. It's done better off alone by me."  
  
"Dermot, it's too dangerous for a person like you ..."  
  
"Have I ever come back with anything broken?! Dumbledore open your eyes, I can do this job better and faster than all the Order put together!" Dermot was totally furious, before using a calm and cool voice to add a comment in "You don't trust me still Dumbledore, is that why?" Dermot looked him straight in the eye emotionlessly.  
  
"Dermot, of course I trust you ..."  
  
"It doesn't seem like it. You can't look me in the eye now Dumbledore, without having to lie to me. You don't trust me at all."  
  
"If I don't trust you, then you won't be in the Order now."  
  
"You just want me in the Order so you can use me, not like how you treat the others."  
  
"I have to treat you differently. You're young and inexperience at ..."  
  
"That's it! Dream on Dumbledore. This isn't something you can do for fun you know."  
  
"I know, it's just ..."  
  
"Well you act like it's all a game that you can play again after it says 'game over'."  
  
"This is going nowhere Dermot ..."  
  
"That's because you are dreaming like some miracle is going to show up and save you when everyone knows that you're blinded by power just like that useless Minister of Magic, Fudge."  
  
"Dermot, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying you're pathetic!"  
  
Dumbledore was shocked, totally speechless.  
  
Mr Weasley and Lupin came crashing into the kitchen after debating whether it is a good idea to find out why there was so much shouting going on.  
  
They looked from the shocked Dumbledore to the pissed off Dermot and back.  
  
"O.K. what happened here Dermot?" Mr Weasley said.  
  
"Why do you care? You wizards think you're all so great and superior when you don't even know a thing more than a blunted pin. I'm outta here!" Dermot yelled at them, and then turned to walk out.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to recover from the verbal assault "Dermot, I'm warning you. Get back here, you're not going anywhere until you've heard me out."  
  
"Well, well, well. Would you look at that? And I thought you weren't get to the point until the second you die." Dermot had an evil smirk played across his lips.  
  
"You're not going to Egypt tonight, most of the Order will be there, so we'll need you to keep watch on Harry Potter for the night." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Dermot bit his lip "What's the point of Potter watching?"  
  
"We don't want him to get hurt in anyway. Is that clear enough Dermot?" Lupin said.  
  
Dermot laughed slightly "Like fog, Lupin. You guys are really pathetic you know. You're only doing this so you can use him as well, he has good reasons to not co-operate with you."  
  
"He will." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Fine!" Dermot said, keeping his thoughts to himself. 'I really won't mind beating up some Weasel, Lupin and Dumb-bumblebee right now.' He walked back up to his room as quickly as he could so he can leave the mad-house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dermot landed gently on an unbroken swing in the park, keeping his wings folded on his back.  
  
'I'm glad it's night now. It's been such a long time since I last stretch out my wings. Why did I bother coming here?'  
  
He was lost in thought for a few minutes before he suddenly got a feeling that someone saw him. He turned to see who it was. 'Oh *beep* '  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Harry's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was just soooooooooooooooooooo darn furious with those people, how can anyone live with them. So, as usual I'm taking a little walk to cool my temper.  
  
I rounded the corner catching sight of the park when I saw the most beautiful or wicked sight I've ever seen. It was a bit of both.  
  
But when I tried to take another look at it, there was no one there.  
  
I quickly jumped the park gate rushing to see if the demon like creature I saw was real or not.  
  
'There's nothing. There's no trace of anyone being here. Could it be just my imagination playing tricks on me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dermot's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That was close. I must be getting rusty nowadays to get seen in this form.'  
  
I walked slowly in a deserted street after my hasty escape and contracted my wings.  
  
'Damn! Why does it have to hurt so much just to have contractible wings?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ End of POVs ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry decided that what he saw earlier was just a trick of light although a part of his mind said that he did see some demon, but he ignored it so he started his way back to the house of torture and stupidity.  
  
Not knowing the fact that Dermot was watching his every move feeling relieved that Harry didn't seem to care that he saw Dermot in his demon form.  
  
Harry turned going down a narrow alleyway where he had first seen Sirius. He sighed 'Where are you now Sirius? I miss you so much.'  
  
A fist came in contact right in his stomach causing Harry to double up with pain landing on the ground. Before Harry could react, another blow knocked his air out. He gasped desperately for air as looked at his attacker. 'I'm outnumbered. There is at least ten of them.'  
  
"Wh...What do you want?"  
  
The answer came along with a kick "Revenge!"  
  
Dermot watched on, gulping. 'Damn it! I'm supposed to protect him but ...' He suddenly smirked as a hilarious idea came into his mind.  
  
CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The attackers gulped at the sudden sound in the usually very quiet neighbourhood. Harry looked up and saw the darkest fog he'd ever seen hovering above him, the attackers seem to notice it as it lowered all around them.  
  
It didn't take long until everyone except Dermot in the fog fell unconscious.  
  
He laughed slightly as the mystical fog around him lifted. "Oh goodie they look terrible in make-up, they must be a piece of junk then." He gave all of the attackers a kick, then looked at Harry seeing the bruises and bleeding on him, took out his wand waving it a bit while holding in his other hand the card "Dian Keto the Cure Master". All the damage vaporised off Harry.  
  
'Such things I have to do nowadays.' He shook his head holding Harry up in his arms then flew off back to the Dursley's house.  
  
He entered through the window of Harry's room laying him down on the bad as he landed on the floor. Dermot looked around the room spotting an owl on the cage with a letter tied to her foot, she flew over to them offering Dermot to take the letter off.  
  
He sighed slightly before taking the letter off, looking at who it is for, "Mr Harry Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, Number Four, Privet Drive ..."  
  
Dermot chucked the letter down next to Harry's head, taking a look at him one more time before jumping onto the window ledge and flying off into the night sky.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
There was a figure just like the one that I saw in the park, it was outlined with a crimson, violet colour.  
  
I looked at the demon trying to understand why I'm seeing such things.  
  
I could hear screaming, shouting, crying all at the same time.  
  
"Harry."  
  
I looked around to see who just said my name.  
  
"Please ... Help me."  
  
I looked back at the demon who was holding out his hand, falling down and down into the darkness. I couldn't move from my position no matter how much I wanted to help that stranger.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
And that's chapter 6. I know it's quite a bit shorter than the last few chapters *ducks flying missile*. The next chapter should be a lot better because it's getting to the good part of the story. *nod nod, hides behind a wall from the evil missiles.*  
R&R please. 


End file.
